Try Me
by The Perfectly Imperfect One
Summary: The first chapters are only V.A. but there are going to be tons of P.J. too. You don't need to get too much of the story to understand really. I like ideas and reviews. Sorry I suck at summaries. Read!
1. Chapter 1

_Nu-uh. No way. No way am I going to jump from this plane. Not in a million years, not in a trillion years not in a_- Someone pushed me out of the plane. I was falling and the ground was rushing towards me, coming closer and closer. I was screaming myself hoarse and I heard someone laughing loudly a ways away. Rose. She fucking pushed me out of an airplane. She more than anybody knows how scared I am of hights. Moroi were not made to fly. We were made to stay on the nice solid ground and hang out and reproduce. I felt someone grab onto my bag.

"PULL YOUR PARACHUTE!" Christian shouted over the shrieking of the wind. Without thinking I coplied and when I did my parachute hit Christian in the face. I could hear Rose laughing her ass off. She had been completely opposed to this when Adrian suggested it but finally she had agreed.

_"Guess what?" Adrian said._

_Rose groaned. "Not another trip!"_

_He laughed. "Nope! we're going sky diving. Me, You, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri and five other guardians."_

_"Not going." Rose had said. _

_"Aw come on Rosie! Weer not afwaid are we?" Christian mocked._

_"Never!"_

_"Then come on then!The bus leaves in four hours!"_

And that's how I ended up stuck freefalling, with nothing but a parachute to catch me. I honestly think we're all going to die. We're going to go off target and smash into a freeway or a cement building. I looked down. The ground was fairly close now. I felt like I was going to throw up though. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over to see my knight in shining armour. Christian. His beatiful black hair was waving in the wind.

"WHY DID I LET ROSE TALK ME INTO THIS!" I yelled.

I saw his shoulders shake and i took that as a laugh. " YOU LET ROSE TALK YOU INTO ANYTHING!" he answered.

I pouted. "DO NOT!"

He just smiled as if to say 'okay, you just keep thinking that.' This was probably the worst experience of my life. I felt like I had left my stomach back on the plane. I hate that feeling when you fall or drop suddenly. And what's worse? I'd never even been on a roller-coaster, let alone a freefall. This is terrible.

_I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hatet you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you ROSE!_

I realized it was about time to try and steer myself onto the thing with the 'X' and I panicked. I realized I had been to preoccupied with being scared to listen to how to steer myself. Then I saw what I was going to fall on, a hay bale. It was about ten feet under me and I figured, no point trying to steer now, so I just let myself drop. I landed with a loud thump and I fell threw it and stopped when I was completely covered in hay.

I just lay there thanking God for the ground and I tried to catch my breath. Then I heard the others yelling.

"Lissa! LISSA!" It was Rose and she sounded extremely worried.

_Serves her right._ I thought.

"Wait! There's her parachute!" It was Christian. My amazing boyfriend.

I heard them right next to the bale. Then I heard some swooshing sounds and figured that they were digging or something. All of a sudden a pair of hands appeared followed Christian and pulled him in with me.

"Found her." Was all he said.

After about five minutes Adrian came and pulled us out. "You can't stay in there forever you know. I could get you a room if you wanted though."

I blushed really red. Christian made a flame appear above his middle finger while he stuck it at Adrian. "Fuck off Adrian."

Rose just laughed. We all went into two different vans. Me, Christian, Mia and Eddie in one with three guardians: Dimitri and Stan. The second van consisted of Rose, Adrian, Alberta and three other nameless guardians. Before I got in I looked over at Rose. I saw her mouth 'Help me' to me and I laughed and got in. Serves her right. She pushed me and now Karma is going to make her pay.

**R.P.O.V.**

I got into the car dreading the hour long car ride. I gazed out the window for the first couple of minutes, trying not to touch Adrian who had strategically placed himself next to me.

"So Rose...Your place or mine?"

"Both." I answered. He looked at me with his brows scrunched together. " You go to yours and I'll go to mine."

Alberta laughed from the front of the van and the other guardians chuckled along with her. About half an hour of peace later, Adrian tried again. "You know I'd go to the end of the world for you." he tried to make it sound sincere but it so did not work.

"Ya but would you stay there?" I asked, making the guaridians laugh even harder than they did the first time. I smirked. Strike two.

I leant against the window, looking out at the hills and the trees at the side of the highway, hoping that Adrian would n't try again. I started daydreaming about Dimitri. He still hadn't wanted to take the next step with me. I knew he felt it too but he kept denying it and It was really bugging me. Adrian woke me from my reverie.

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." he tried one last time.

Poor poor delusional rich kid. "Really? 'Cuz I'd put F and U." Strike three. You're out.

The guardians howled with laughter and for the rest of the trip Adrian was silent, but the wheels were definately turning. We got back to the Academy none too soon. I could see Adrian starting to say something and I jumped out.

"Peace!"

**So umm ya! If you guys wanted to message me or review to me what you want the next chapter to be that'd be cool! I hope you liked it! Please review! I need ideas! Thanks!**


	2. Protector Day

Walking down the halls a week before hallowe'en you see alot of interesting things. 'Vampires' on the doors, green, warty witches on the ceilings, 'blood' spattered everywhere. See normally we have super scary pranks set to all be pulled on hallowe'en day but this year Kirova won't let us because last year a certain somebody 'went to far' when she 'almost broke Jessie's leg by making him fall off the top of the Academy'. Honestly I don't think it's my fault... I mean he was the one who ran off. I mean sure I got all dressed up as a strigoi and had blood running down my mouth and I was pretty convincing but I mean come on, why do you think the guardians didn't chase after me? Anyways, Prank Day was cancelled. But, we started a new day. It was called Protector Day (stupid I know) and on this day the moroi protect a guardian from 'strigoi'. The 'strigoi' are Dimitri *sigh* and the rest of trhe qualified guardians. This whole week is dedicated to training the moroi, which I am helping out with.

I am part of the group that teaches the Moroi my age-ish basic self-defense and some basic offense moves, and I'm being helped by Eddie and Stan. Ah, Stan. Ass-hole extraordinaire. I am so glad it is monday. Day one of embarassing Stan. Everyone knows that I can easily beat Stan in a fight, so i have this all planned out. See, Stan is the one who's actually in charge of this class, I'm just helping but I'm going to challenge him every so often, when he tries to get me to demonstrate with Eddie. I will then beat his sorry ass and send him into a pit of embarrassment.

I entered the class, with Stan and Eddie waiting. I grinned, "Hey! So, who am I going to beat, I mean teach, first?"

Stan sneered. "You are going to be our equipment manager."

"Fun. Scared you can't beat me when you show the class a spar?"

"Never!"

"Then I guess I have just been appointed sparring assistant. Sorry Eddie."

Eddie just stood there with a 'No fair!' look on his face. Stan looked pissed. He knew that if he didn't let me now I'd find a way later. Smart boy.

The class entered ten minutes later in some pretty sissy gym clothes. They did not look ready to spar. They looked more ready to go to the tanning salon. I looked around and saw Jessie. _Perfect. I know just what to do with you!_ I almost giggled at my amazingly smart plan.

"Everyone take a seat!" Stan yelled.

The moroi looked at the mats with distaste but they sat down. I snorted and some heads turned my way. I waved them off. Lissa wasn't here and neither was Mia so I knew the Moroi but I didn't really care enough to talk to them.

"Today we're going to start with some basic blocks and holds. Guardian Hathaway will demonstrate with me."

"Kay teach. What first? Block or hold?"

"We'll start with a hold. Guardian Castiles, blow the whistle when its time to-" the whistle chimed.

I was on Stan before he could blink. By the time he knew what was going on I had him in a choke hold. "I win. Now of course you would take the stake and drive it through his heart."

I stepped away nonchalantly. Stan still looked a bit dazed but now it was more embarassment.

By the end of the day the Moroi all had tons of bruises and almost less skills then when they started. It was going to be a long week. By who cares? I get the whole week off from studying and such. I'm free! Plus, I get to beat up Stan. Oh the joys of this lifetime!

**L.P.O.V**

_I hurt sooo much. I hate this training. I soooo wish prank week hadn't been cancelled now. I mean ya, I got pranked too many times to count but I mean, at least I never got hurt. And come on.. Who cares about Jesse? ... See? Noone! God this is the worst thing ever to happen to me since we went sky-diving two months ago! This week could not get any worse._

**Two days later...**

_And I stand corrected. This. Week. Sucks. It got worse too. I mean sure, monday was hard and tuesaday was worse but today? Guess what happened. Go on guess. Today we had a class on how to use our elements to attack strigoi and, of course, I had to tell them all, AGAIN, that I was a spirit user and that my powers didn't really help unless you want to change a strigoi from strigoi to whatever they were before. Do you know how embarassing that is? Of course you don't! YOU don't have to DEAL with all this SHIT!_

**A.P.O.V. Thursday.**

_This week sucks. I am boarding here right? Nefew of the queen right? Too old for school now right? Well Tatiana thought that since I was here and the rest of the Moroi were doing the whole Protector Day thing that I should too. I mean ya, it's a perfect opportunity to save Rose and charm her and shit but I'm bruised and I'm tired and, what's worse, Rose cut me off. No alcohol. No smokes. Not until Protector Day is done. This sucks shit!_

I walked down the hall with my gym clothes in hand, feeling like I was sixteen again. Stuck going to school. I walked into the gym and went into the change rooms and quickly got changed into some shorts and a baggy teeshirt. I walked out to see Rose, Stan, Eddie and the class waiting for me. I grumbled, "Why me? I have done nothing worng and I'm too old for this and..."

"Something wrong, Adrian?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"You know what the hell is wrong little Dhampir." I said, smirking.

"So lets get down to buisness, pick a partner and spar." Stan ordered.

My first thought for a partner was Rose but when I remembered the pain from the past few days I flinched and searched for a weaker partner. That was when I found Ozera. Lissa wasn't in this class so he didn't have a partner. Perfect. "Ozera!" I yelled.

He looked at me "Partner?"

"Yes!" I yelled back.

He approached me and we circled each other for a bit then he lunged. We couldn't use our powers until the actual day so he didn't really have any advantage over me. That was what I thought until I landed on my back. He took the practice stake we had been given, positioned it above my chest and said "Dead."

"Good job Pyro! Nice try Ivashkov." she sneered.

I smirked. "I was going easy on him."

"Whatever you say Ivashkov." she said and walked away.

By the end of the class Ozera had managed to 'kill' me about twenty times and I was hurting alot. I went straight to my bed and dropped, wanting to sleep until Sunday, the day after Protector Day.

**R.P.O.V. Saturday. Protector Day.**

I woke up early, something I don't do unless it's completely necessary and today, it was. I was to meet Lissa an hour before the day was supposed to start to go over our plan today, since I wasn't alloud to protect her she had to know exactly how to do things properly and safely. I guess you could call this last minute cramming. I met up with her ten minutes after waking up and she looked scared.

"Liss? You okay?"

"Ya.. sure.. just great.." she stuttered.

"You know these aren't real Strigoi right?"

"Ya.. but this is still pretty scary. I'm more scared than I was when you pushed me out of that sky-diving plane."

I chuckled at the memory. "Don't worry Liss. You'll do fine. We'll get in throught the windows and we'll be with Christian and Eddie, so Christian will help you out with his mad fire skills."

She giggled. "You're right. It isn't going to be that bad."

"That'ssssss what you think." Said a voice from the shadows. Out stepped a Strigoi. Like a real one. Red eyes, fangs. If there's one thing a guardian wouldn't do is dress up like this when a Moroi is supposed to be protecting. I pushed Lissa behind me and took out the stake that I had stolen from the closet compartment Dimitri had showed me. The Strigoi hissed at me and his red eyes flashed. He had jet black hair and was tall. Like 6'9'' easily. He pounced and I knocked him aside. I tried to get to the alarm without leaving Lissa unprotected. He thought I was trying to escae and jumped closer to the alarm. I japped upwards and got him straight in the heart. I pushed harder and made sure he was dead. I grabbed the alarm and pulled. I motioned to Lissa and she ran infront of me. I went straight to Kirova's office.

"S-strigoi. I think it must have used a human just like the others did last time."

Kirova nodded. "I've already had other reports. They thought they had gotten them all. We will still go as planned though."

I nodded. We left the room and Lissa and I started to walk to my first class. I had my stake out and Lissa had hers. They had given her one too, just to fake it but now I'm so glad she's armed. We got to mr first class late and all the kids stared at me. I saw my reflection in the window and I saw why. My hair was messed up and one of my sleeves was ripped.

"Strigoi are in the school. There are almost no more left but guardians be on your guard." I said.

The Moroi had scared looks on thier faces and the guardians got determined looks. They were going to kick somee stirgoi ass. After our first class Lissa and I hurried to my next class. She looked determined and she was trying not to show how scared she really was. "You'redoing great Liss."

She smiled to me. We got to our next class safe and we sat through it. I fidgeted the whole time, hoping that the Strigoi were gone. It had completely ruined the day. By the end of the day I had seen no more Strigoi, but I wasn`t beginning to relax. Not at all. I decided to sit up and watch with Lissa, so she could rest easier. A shitty end to a shitty day I guess.

**I love reviews and Please review me what you want for the next chapter! I love reading them and I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Poker

_Today is going to be different. I am going to win this thing. I am going to be the King of the Track meet. I convinced Tatiana to let me do this since she made me do that Protector Day, which I'm still getting nightmares from might I add. Adrian Ivashkov Is going to win this thing. I am so going to get this. _

I walked out onto the track, taking my position at the starting line. Adrenaline was coursing through my viens and on either side of me Ozera and Belikov. In all there was me, Ozera, Belikov, Castisles, some annoying kid Jessie. The gun fired and I set off, speeding around thr track. It was a 800 meter race and I was gaining on the faster people. After about 400 meters I started to slow down, I was getting tired and Belikov and Castisles were getting farther and farthr ahead of me. Finally, when I was about 50 meters away from the end Belikov broke the ribbon. _Fuck!_ I ended up in third, behind Eddie.

I got a pathetic bronze medal. Belikov got a large trophy and castiles got a medal like me. I was pretty pissed though. I mean, I had trained like forever for this race and I lost. Now, I know what you're thinking, me, Adrian Ivashkov, actually doing something other than being lazy, smoking, drinking, and flirting. But I waned this because I overheard Rose saying that she'd actually kiss the person who won thiss. And, of course, not knwoing that Belikov was going to be in this I thought I had a good chance of winning. Obviously not. So now, I walked into the building and saw Rose kissing Belikov. I felt like ripping off Belikov's hhead. Instead I went to my room and I drowned myself in beer.

**R.P.O.V**.

I walked hand in hand with my russian beau. The winner of the 800 meter race and a certain someone's kiss. I smiled at him and scowled at people who walked by and laughed at the expressions they gave me. I felt good. Really good. I have my hottie and I have a best friend and i have enough people to make fun of... I sighed in contenment. I'm just too amazing, just like my life.

"Roza, we should do something. Like a game or something."

"Good idea Comrade! What shall we play?" I tossed.

"Poker." Pyro said from behind me, arm in arm with Lissa.

"You're on Pyro. Get Ivashkov, Eddie and Mia. Meet me in Lissa's room." I challenged.

In about ten minutes the whole gang was in my room, with poker chips and some chip chips. I delt the cards and I got an Ace and a king of hearts. I smirked and then hid it, keeping my poker face on. I bet and the others saw.

By the end of the poker game I was winning and everyone except Adrian was bankrupt. I grimaced, I needed to win this thing. We were basically even and I delt the hand and Adrian went all in. I saw and showed my cards and gasped when Adrian showed his. He beat me. I lost. I lost a hundred bucks betting tonight. Damnit.

"Guess you win Ivashkov." I said.

"Guess I do Little Dhampir." Adrian smirked.

"But isn't there something that you'd want... more?" I tempted.

Dimitri scowled and Adrian's eyes widened. "Y-ya I mean.. yes."

I laughed inwardly. "Really? What would that be?" I purred, getting really close to his face.

He gulped and leant forward. He had put the money in his pocket and I snatched it out. I got up and ran from the room. "Sucker!" I yelled behind me. I ran back to my room laughing so hard I had tears running down my cheeks. I got to my room and shut the door. I turned the lock quickly and leant against it, still laughing.

Ten minutes later a knock came at the door. "Open the door little Dhampir."

"Never!" I said.

He pounded on the door a few times. "That's very unsportsmanlike Little Dhampir."

"Have you ever seen me be sportmanlike?" was all I said.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian said disaprovingly.

"Adrian." I said mimicking his voice.

"Open the door and give me the money or give me a kiss." Adrian said.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"That can be arranged." A hot russian joked in my ear quietly.

"Why hello Comrade. Get in through the window?" I played.

"What's going on in there? Who're you talking to? Rose?" Adrian asked.

I laughed. "Sorry Adrian! Just havin a partay with Comrade!"

"Rosemary give me my money!" Adrian yelled.

"Never in a million years Ivashkov!" I shouted. Adrian pounded on the door. "Sorry! We don't want any!"

Finally the banging went away and I smiled. I turned to my hot russian god. "Now that that annoyance is gone I am free to do whatever with you my Roza." He kissed me and I hummed in contenment.

"Love you Comrade."

"Love you my Roza." he whispered in response. We sat down on my bed and I yawned. "Sleep now Roza. You have school tomorrow."

" 'Kay Comrade. G'night." I whispered and yawned loudly. I fell asleep with my head on Dimitri's chest.

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review me ideas! I'm running out! I love reading your reviews!**


	4. The Grand Canyon Part 1

**Genre: humor **

**Rating: T/M**

**Main character: Rose H. Second main: Dimitri B.**

**Regular (Not crossover) **

**888888888**

Walking out into the freezing rain in the middle of Vampire Academy night isn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

"Why are we doing this again Comrade?" I groaned.

"Because, you need to be ready for anything." he answered.

I lunged at him and he tripped, with me coming down on top of him. "Like that?" I questioned sweetly.

He kissed me softly, "Exactly like that."

I smiled. "Race ya to the end!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I heard him get up and start running after me. I smiled. He's never going to win. Never never never. I looked behind me just in time to see him lunge at me from behind. "Unfair!" I hollered and jumped out of the way at the last minute, leaving him in my dust on the dirt. I got to the end and turned around, "Beat ya again Comrade!"

"I let you win!"

"Of course! What kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn't?"

He took me into his arms and i smiled into his chest. "I would be a terrible terrible boyfriend."

"But I'd love you anyways."I said.

"Good."I looked at him confused. He let go of my waist and ran for the finish line and I ran after him but he had too much of a head start and he beat me. "Still love me my Roza?"

"Oh yes my russian god but I am going to have to get you back for this." I playfully pushed him. We walked back inside. Dimitri handed me a pass excusing me from the classes today so that I could rest from this midnight run. I smiled.

"Thank you Comrade."

"Go and sleep now my Roza and we will talk later."

It was 3:15 when I woke, afternoon for the Academy kids. There was alot of bustling in the hallway and I heard my name mentionned.

"...Rose up. You know how she gets." Lissa. My friend, always watching over me like I do with her.

"Yes but..." Adrian. Ass.

"Even so... cranky anyways... risk it." Pyro. Douche.

Finally, after tons of protests and some cowering from Ozera and Ivashkov, they opened my door. _Damn, why do I never lock that thing?_

"Guess what Rose?" Lissa chirped excitedly.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're going to the Grand Canyon for two weeks!" she squealed so high pitched my ears were still ringing afterwards.

"You mean... we're going to Australia?" I asked grogily.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Rose.. the Grand Canyon is in Arizona." Eddie said gently.

"You mean like... in Africa?" I asked. _What the fuck am I saying? Did somebody slip something in my drink?_

"Rose, are you okay?" Mia asked.

"I think somebody slipped me something... sorry guys.. you're going to have to bear with me." I got up and wiped the crusties out of my eyes.

"We already have to bear with you Hathaway. I don't think I can deal with anything worse." Christian joked.

I glared at him. I had no amazing Rose comebacks at the moment so I said, "Sorry, your call did not go through, please hang up or press pound for more options."

He looked at me and then raised his hand as if to 'press' pound and I raised my eyebrows. Then he realized what 'for more options' meant. I might also have said 'for Rose to kick your ass' but I thought it would be nice to let him figure this out.

"Well... lets get ready and go!" Adrian said.

"Wait. How long do I have?And what guardians are going?" I asked in a flurry.

"Three hours and Belikov is going dont get your panties in a twist." Adrian answered bored.

"Panties, who the fuck wears panties anymore." I grumbled, thinking of those frilly, long underwear. Adrian looked at me, his eyes wide and then looked down at my ass. Then I realized how that might have sounded to him. "I meant that panties were old and now its... I mean... nevermind." I huffed.

Eddie and Christian sniggered and Mia and Liss were giggling madly. Me and my big mouth.

Three hours later I was ready with my suitcases and my carry-on with everything that I could think of. It was late March now, awhile since the strigoi attack. It was pretty chilly considering there was no more snow left but it was still cold enough to freezing rain. It had stopped raining and the moon was out, so it was a pretty Academy day. I smiled. Too bad I'd have to work on human schedual from now on. Oh well I guess. Two weeks off from school, I'm in. Simple, easy descision for me really. I walked over to the sleek black vans and stepped in. I made sure that I was not wedged in between a window or another person and Adrian. Instead, I sat between Lissa and Eddie. Dimitri was driving. He looked at me in the rear-view and winked. I smiled in return. He turneed his eyes to the road and took off.

Adrian turned around in his seat, which happened to be right in front of mine, and smirked. "You'll be happy to know that even though we sadly couldn't sit beside each other in the car Little Dhampir, we have a whole two and a half, almost three, hours to ourselves, oh goodie!" his face looked like a christmas tree on steriods it was so bright.

Dimitri glared in the mirror and I laughed. "Don't worry Comrade, it'll be two hours of hell...for him." I winked. he grinned and relaxed. Adrian tensed.

"Maybe we shouldn't sit together, you know, going without makes you appreciate them more..." Adrian stuttered.

"Oh but that would be no fun at all see? That would ruin the ride for me." I said laying it on.

We got to the airport after a bit, I didn't really feel like moving to check the clock. We boarded the plane and I was giddy. I had Adrian on my left and, the only person who Adrian thought could control me, on my right. Dimitri.

Behind us, a few rows back were Lissa, Christian and Mia. Then directly behind them were Eddie and the guardians. Just before the plane took off I thought, _This is going to be the best vacation ever!_

**I love reading your reviews and I really hope that you like this! please send me chapters that you think will be good but this will likely be a three part mini story and also send me what you think about starting to put all of the things on the top saying rating, genre.. etc. like i did with this one!**


	5. Grand Canyon Part 2

. Pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke.

"What!" Adrian snapped. After the first hour of me he was getting pretty annoyed. I was trying my best to make the trip horrible for him.

"Nothin. Just poking ya for the fun of it." I grinned at him and then at Dimitri. He had tried to stop me but in the end just gave up and stuck his head in his western novel.

"Belikov?" Adrian tried.

Dimitri grunted and turned away. I laughed. "Sorry Adrian, nobody to protect you this time. Besides, only the Strigoi bite... hard." I grinned again and resumed my pokeing.

When we got to the hotel I got a room with Lissa. Mia and Eddie insisted vehemently that they share a room and all of us obliged. Sadly, me and Dimitri couldn't share a room but we got adjoining ones. Adrian decided to sleep with Dimitri to protect himself from me.

I walked in on Dimitri, not bothering to knock to find him half changed. He had not pants on or anything els eon that half and he had a really baggy shirt on. He covered himself until he saw it was me and I grinned. "Hey Comrade."

"Rose. You have hands. Use them to knock. Otherwise Ivahskov might just whole up in this room naked all day until you entered. I don't think I like that either." Dimitri said.

"Hmm intriguing. I may just do that Belikov. What do you think Little Dhampir?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I fake barfed. "Hey, where's Pyro sleeping?" I asked.

"I'm here." he answered, swaggering into the room.

"I guess that answers my question." I muttered and Adrian and Dimitri laughed.

"So when do we get to see the Grand Canyon?" Christian asked.

"Probably tomorrow. Then we'll just relax." Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at me again.

"Go try Desperate Island Adrian. It's near the Never Gonna Happen provinces." I said and turned on my heel from the room.

"So, what happened?" Lissa grinned at me.

"I told Adrian for the 100th time that I wouldn't sleep with him and I caught Comrade while he was changing. I found out Pyro's room adjoins ours and I have to wait until tomorrow to go and see the canyon. I'm doing pretty good." I said.

"Punched anybody yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then I agree." she smiled at me and I grinned back. Ah, Lissa. My best friend.

We slept early that night, wanting to get to the next day as soon as humanly possible. I rushed through breakfast and I rushed everyone else as well. I may not have been too enthusiastic about this before but come on, it's the Grand Canyon for goodness' sake!

We boarded a private jet that was going to take us all to a spot on the Grand Canyon that not many people go. When we got to the edge of it I gasped. It was amazing. It was so wide and deep and crimson. There were lines from the different layers of the rock that it was made from and it was just... wow. I would never be able to do it justice by words. It's just one of those thingss that you need to see for yourself. I drank in the sight, making sure every detail was clearly engraved in my mind. The colour, the texture the shape. I needed to be able to tell my grandkids stories of this when they were little then take them here when they got old enough to remeber.

"Wow. It's...beautiful..." I gaped in awe.

Adrian grinned at me. "Glad you came Little Dhampir?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered, still consumed in the beauty of the Grand Canyon.

Hours later I was kicking and screaming in Dimitri's arms. "NO! TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME _BACK!_" I shreiked.

They had _no right_ to take me away from it. No right what so ever. It was amazing. I could live out my whole life there. They would _not_ take me away from there.

When we reached the plane I had the wierdest feeling of being watched. Dimitri did too and turned. I saw girls all in white. The Hunters of Artemis? I'd heard of them but now, seeing them was almost...unreal.

"Rosemary! Vasilissa! Mia! Come! We must talk before we all set off for Camp Half-Blood." the one who must be Artemis said.

I nodded and complied, feeling like it was the only thing that i could do at that moment.

I entered the tents that had been so hastily put up. I screwed my eyebrows together tightly. Wasn't Artemis the goddess of Maidens and girls who would never marry? I mean I know she was goddess of the hunt and the moon as well but.. I'm not a maiden anymore.. Dimitri made sure of that. What could she possibly want with me?

"Well, I was just wondering if you girls would wish to join me." Artemis said.

I shook my head right away with Lissa and Mia. "No thank you Artemis but we are quite happily taken." I said emphatically.

"Well, should you consider otherwise, I'm a mere call away." she said. "Now, onto more pressing matters, Camp Half-Blood is getting ready for another battle and wishes to take you on in a game of capture the flag, to see if they are in need of more training. Would you accept?" she asked.

"Hell yes!" I said without thinking. "Oops.. sorry." I said realizing I was in the company of a goddess.

"It's alright Rose. Now go and call your school so we can go."

I nodded. "Hey Ivashkov! Guess what! We're going to Camp Half-Blood!" I yelled.

Dimitri grinned with the rest of the guardians. We'd been wanting to test ourselves with them for the past year. We were finally getting the opportunity to pummel them into a bloody pulp. Not that we were going to try and hurt them, we just needed some competition. It's not as if we have any rival schools.

I grinned. Yes. This was definately going to be fun.

**Hope you guys liked it! five reviews? please? even if you didnt like it review...**


	6. Capture the Flag Camp HalfBlood

L.P.O.V.

No. I refuse. I will not take part in this. Never ever ever will I ever take part in this stupid stupid game. Who ever made up the game of capture the flag had _way_ too much time on his hands in my opinion. And this version is just.. barbaric! We traveled to Camp Halfblood for what I thought was going to be a friendly game of capture the flag. We got here and all these kids were dressed in armour and had very pointy looking maces and swords.

"Rose. Are you sure about this?"

R.P.O.V.

Poor Liss. So scared. She shouldn't be of course. I mean, she has me after all and it's not like strigoi can enter this camp, it's protected from monsters and demons and the like by the golden fleece.

"Of course I am Liss. I mean, they have swords, I have my hands. They have powers from their parents, I have superior speed and strength. We're pretty even. I have been trained since I was little. They have too. I'll even take a sword. I wont take any armour though." I said.

"But Rose-"

" Not buts Liss. We're doing this. It'll be a sinch. The Academy will beat them to smithereens. They may have some gifts from their parents but we have the elements on our side." I grinned.

"This is completely and utterly-" she started.

"Fantastic." Adrian finished, with a smirk on his face.

" And why, Ivashkov, is this so fantastic for you? You can't do anything good except compulsion." I sneered.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." Adrian said.

"I'm never wrong but continue."

"Little Dhampir, I can disguise myself as one of them, I can 'hide' their flag and I can take it right from under their noses. And guess who's going to help me." he grinned and me and Lissa.

"No. Oh no Adrian, this is _not_ a good idea." Lissa protested, backing up.

Adrian took out three rings. "I charmed these so when we put them on they can't see it's us. They see the teammate they think about the most instead."

I took one and put it on. Adrian grinned. "What? What?" I asked. Lissa gaped. If it worked on her then it must be working really well.

"_Christian?_" she squeaked.

"EEEEWW!" I screamed.

Christian came over and looked between me and Lissa. She hadn't put her ring on yet so she still looked like her to me but he saw two Lissa's I guess. "W-what is this?" he asked between the two of us, not sure who was who.

"I look like _you_ when Lissa looks at me!EEEEWWW!" I shreiked.

He hugged Lissa. "Lissa!"

she giggled. "Love you too Christian."

The horse guy Chirion called the camp to attention. He explained the rules and I grinned. He blew his whistle and Adrian -who looked like Dimitri- and Lissa -who also looked like dimtri- ran with me and the rest of our fake team to hide the flag. They hid it at the Poop Pile (Zeus Fist) and they set the guard. Me and Adrian were madwe part of the guard and everyone else, including Lissa was led away to another part of the forest.

I loked both ways, nobody was looking. I looked at Adrian and he nodded. He went to distract them from a little frather away. I grabbed the flag and crawled through the dirt. I circled around the edge of the forest and I stood up when i was far enough. I started sprinting toward my side. I heard some people calling 'me' back.

"Percy, you're gooing the wrong way!"

"Annabeth stop!"

"Thalia what are you doing?"

I just shook my head and laughed and sped up. I saw the edge of my forest, where I could win this. I ran and ran and at the edge of the enemy forest I heard something whistleing toward me and I jumped up into a tree. I looked down to see a Hermes cabin memeber hit a tree headfirst. I laughed and jumped down. I turned right to see Annabeth blocking my way.

"Seaweed brain put the flag down and nobody get's hurt." she threatened.

I laughed and pulled off the ring. Her eyes widened and I grinned. "Yeah, we have some magic that you little kiddies couldn't even dream of." I ran and jumped right over her head and ran into Thalia.

"Stop. "

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Or I'll have to make you." she held her spear aloft.

"Good luck with that." I laughed.

I threw my sword at her and knocked her spear from her hand. I lunged at her and took her down with four hits and she ended up in a headlock. I dragged her to my side and dropped her, holding their flag aloft. It changed into the Academy insignia.

"Shit Hathaway, you don't cut any slack do you?" Eddie asked.

I grinned at him. "I have one ay to get things done and that is my way. " I held up the ring. "I also have some friends in very high places." I looked up to see Dimitri sitting in the tree. "Some literally," I grinned at Dimitri and he winked at me, "and some... not... so literally." I said looked at Adrian who had just tripped and fallen flat on his face.

"Fuck. Where did you learn to fight like that Rose?" Thalia groaned getting up.

"From a very..._close..._friend." I winked at Dimitri.

"Well, wherever you learned I'm in. I need to learn some better fightin tecniques." she said getting up.

"Well you're right about that but we only train Dhampirs." Alberta said coming up behind me.

Thalia scowled. "Let me take someone who is not as badass as Rose and I could take them."

"Well I'm sure you could but it is a rule most sacredly kept in Moroi and Dhampir races. It would be like teaching a... Minotaur your ways, fighting, hiding, all the like. We just don't give our secrets away to anybody." Alberta explained, trying not to be snobby.

Thalia turned her nose up at us and turned away, walking over to the other hunters of Artemis. They were the most skilled of all half-blood warriors and they still couldn't beat a Dhampir. _Pathetic._ I thought to myself with a grin.

I walked down the field to where the rest of my team had started to gather and held the flag aloft. They all cheared and the Academy insignia waved and flapped in the light breeze as I walked toward them. They all started hugging me and squishing me and I said quite loudly and firmly "Enough. I can walk." when they tried to lift me into the air.

"I don't know little Dhampir, I don't think I want to let go." Adrian smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the tents that we had put up by the lake. Sitting at the edge with his feet in the water was Percy Jackson.

"Alright there Percy?" I asked.

He jumped and turned to me. "Fine I guess." he answered.

_Lie! Lie! Lie_! My brain screamed at me and I knew that was true. "That's a lie Percy Jackson. What's wrong?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing really."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be sitting here." I pushed.

"Well, I just miss my dad. He comes and goes and I get it I guess but he barely comes to see me. Do you know how hard it has been to grow up without a dad?" he asked.

"Yeah I know exactly how you feel." I threw a rock into the water, creating dozens of ripples.

"Really?" his eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah. I met my dad almost three years ago. Maybe two. Somewhere around there. He had never been a part of my life before and he was a huge part in clearing my name of the murder of the queen Tatiana he still isn't here much."

"Oh. I'm sorry. " he said.

I smiled. Percy Jackson was like the Brother I never had. I felt like I needed to protect him from hurt and such, even though he was basically my age.

"Don't worry about it Percy. Dinner's almost ready you know, we should go." I said.

"Yeah. Okay."

And so we set off for the kitchen place.

**Thanks for reviewing all. I hoep you like it! I decided to change it to a crossover with the Camp Half-Blood kids too. They'll be in alot of chapters even though they were not in the first few. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Calypso Waterpark

**Okay, so this is actually a request from wisegirl325 so, I hope that I made it just as good as you pictured it!**

"No. I will _not_ go to a water park with..._him_." Thalia shuddered.

I grinned at her. "Don't worry, none of us like him either."

"Hey!" Adrian protested indignantly.

"Okay, so you like yourself, great. Anybody who likes Adrian raise your hand." I said.

I saw Lissa's hand go into the air and Christians follow right after. Eddie and Mia hesitated and put theirs up. The guardians pretended like they hadn't heard anything I just said.

I turned to Adrian. "See?" I looked at Thalia. "Don't worry, we'll have some fun with him at Calypso."

"Where _is_ Calypso anyways?" Eddie asked.

"Canada." I said with a shrug.

"I refuse to travel by dogsled." Mia said firmly.

We all looked at her with a what-you-talkin-bout-there-willis look. We all laughed and walked over to the cars. I noticed Thalia stayed backwards. I walked over to her, making sure nobody followed, so we wouldn't be overheard.

"What did he do to you Thalia?" I asked.

"I've met him before." she said.

"When?" I screwed my eyebrows together.

"While me, Luke and Annabeth were on the run. I went out to find some food, steal from a near-by store if I had to, and I ran into him. I was only thirteen then, gullable and naiive, and he was hot and sixteen. He seduced me and I just barely stoppede him before he...before he.." she muttered into her hands.

"Plucked your cherry?" I supplied, gazing down the hill to the cabins.

"Yeah."

"Ass." I muttered.

"Yeah. I never told Annabeth or Luke that story, it didn't seem important enough. That was the reason I toyed with going into the Hunters of Artemis, basically the reason I finally accepted too. I can live without guys." she sighed.

"Ready to kick his ass when we go to Calypso then?" I asked.

She smiled. "Damn straight."

I grinned at her. "He's a real competitive guy, just for, you know, future reference." I winked and she followed.

I saw Percy motionning to me from the second van. Ah, my little bro in all but blood. I grinned and jogged over. I opened the car door and slipped into the last seat. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Rosie!" he grinned. He knew that he was the only one permitted to use that name with me. Not even Dimitri was alloud that.

"Sup lil' bro?" I said while Dimitri scowled into the mirror. "Don't worry Comrade, he hasn't replaced you."

He brightened up a bit and I laughed. Percy turned to me. "So, what water slide criteria are we going on first? Tall and steep? Fast and curvy?"

Adrian came up close from behind me and whispered. "That last one sound alot like how I'd describe you Little Dhampir."

I turned and faked smaked him, stopping my hand just before it hit his face. He flinched and I laughed. "Ass." I muttered.

When we got to the park we all got our bracelets, the ones that said we were alloud to ride on the slides and I went with Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri, Mia and Adrian towards the rides. I knew Thalia was afraid of heights but that if she was going to best Adrian she wouldn't care.

"What say you to going thither to rideth upon yonder steep slides?" I grinned at them.

They all nodded, with the exception of Adrian, who went very pale. He may have enjoyed sky-diving, but he certainly didn't like falling without something secure to catch him.

"Adrian, too scared to go on the big-boy slides? " I mocked.

"Never." He stomped off towards the tallest slide and when we had all climbed the hundreds of stairs to the top Adrian stopped and stepped behind Thalia.

She snorted and went to wait in the 'launching' spot. When the bored lifeguard nodded to her she pushed herself with all her might and went insanely fast down the slide. Adrian paled even more and stuttered. "Y-you c-c-c-can g-go first R-rose."

"No no, after you Adrian." I smlied, gesturing to the slide.

He nodded and when the lifeguard nodded to him he gave the tiniest push and his screams echoed around the grounds. I clutched at my sides, laughing so hard. When a guy from behind us finally said, "Are you going to go or can we?" I stopped and went down.

At the bottom Adrian was shaking and rocking back and forth on the ground. Thalia was clutching at herself and crying she was laughing so hard. "You..._hahaha!_...are such..._hahahaha!_...a wimp..._hahahahah!_" When she saw me approaching she grinned at me and sent me a message with her eyes basically saying 'thanks'. I grinned right back at her and we continued on our way when the rest of them joined us at the bottom.

The very last ride we went on was a partners one. It would go in a smallish circle and plummet almost straight down then up again like a ramp, then back down. I grinned and went over to Thalia. "Who's your partner going to be mi amiga?"

"Adrian. Duh." she smirked mischeviously.

"Haha have fun. You guys go last okay?" I said. "I have a plan."

she grinned and nodded.

I went over to talk to the rest of them my plan, making sure Adrian wasn't there. "Scream like it is so scary you think you're going to die... okay? I need to scare Adrian shitless. I'll go just before them with Dimitri. He'll think if we're scared then he should be doubly. And Thalia will be there to make sure he gets on."

They all nodded and grinned. When my turn came up I sat in the front, Dimitri behind me, and we pushed off. I started screaming and when it dropped I screamed as loud as possible. So did Dimitri. I laughed and screamed, it really was fun, and When we got off. I heard Adrian start screaming.

We got up and walked down to the others, watching as Adrian and Thalia came down and when the raft stopped Adrian just kept on screaming.

He walked over to us. "Never again. Never again..." he started mutterinng t himself and I laughed out loud, throwind my head back.

"That there was the most hilarious thing I have ever done." Thalia laughed.

"How'd you get him to do it?" Lissa asked.

"Simple. I told him that he wasn't alloud to walk back down the stairs."

"And he _beleived _that?" Lissa asked increduously.

"Obviously." I laughed.

That was definately going to be facebooked. _I so wish I had brought a camera. _I thought._ Oh well, at least I know what happened._


	8. DemiDhampirMoroi history

**Okay, so you guys wanted to know how camp Half-Blood and the Academy know each other and how they arer in the same world and stuff so I'll just tell you about it this chapter. Call t a ...history, lesson if you will.**

The Dhampirs and Moroi know of every demon, god, mythical creature out there. Ever since the strigoi had come and started hunting the moroi way back when they have been on the look-out for all things paranormal. The first demi-god the Dhampirs had ever been able to identify as an actual child of a human and a god was Hercules. They never identified themselves to him, but they kept their eyes out for more of these.

While watching for the demi-gods they stumbled on creatures who were previously believed to be mythical, just legends from the greek. They saw Medusa, her veil covering only her eyes at the time. They saw cylopses, they saw the Chimera, they saw the Minotaur, they saw them all. They had all these catalogued in books kept safe and hidden by the Dhampirs, careful not to show any of the demi-gods or the creatures from Hades that Moroi and Dhampirs existed.

Over time, the gods and goddesses found out about this race, whose mother or father was unknown. They had no creator and the gods began to fear them. During this period, the Dhampirs and Moroi fought the strigoi fiercley and bravely, trying to prove their worth and that they were trustworthy. Eventually, the gods and goddesses agreeed that they were not a threat and at the request of the Dhampirs and Moroi, kept the races secret.

Eventually, legends of all these creatures leaked into the moroi and dhampir communities, and the people who knew the truth were forced to lie and say that they were myths. The demi-gods also came to believe that the dhampirs and moroi were truly just myths, until just recently.

In the year 1999 the gods decended and the dhampirs, moroi and half-bloods were told the truth. For the past eleven years the dhampirs, moroi and demi-gods have been told about the others, wishing one day to see them. The now knew that they were real and they knew who others were. There was no longer any fear that they would have to change for bigger and stronger people.

The first meeting between a demi god and a dhampir and a moroi was with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rosemary Hathaway, Vasilissa Dragomir, Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov.

(when Adrian had tried to have sex with Thailia neither of them had known what the other was.)

The first meeting between a god or goddess and the moroi and dhampir was at the Grand Canyon when Artemis and her Hunters showed themselves to Rose and the rest of her company.

Now everyone was walking free and happy, no fear, other than the usual fighting darkness stuff. The demi-gods were now helping the dhampirs with the strigoi, being supplied with the charmed stakes and the dhampirs were helping with the others, being supplied with celestial bronze. Everyone was cooperating and now that is where our story is.

**I hope this explanation helped and was thorough enough. If you want more then just ask and I'll put it at the beginning of the next chapter. Review please!**


	9. It's official, he's an ass

**So, for the few people who've read this so far and favourited it, I'm sorry for not updating it but I was completely out of ideas... but now I'm not! I need your ideas though! So please just send me anything that you can think of happening and I'll put it up and try my best to make it good. So, REVIEW ME IDEAS!**

"I will not." Adrian said firmly.

"You will and you'll do it with a smile." I answered.

"But Rose..." he whined.

"Don't you but me Ivashkov. You'll do as I say or you will not live long enough to regret it." I glared at him.

He paled visibly and turned to get in line for the roller coaster. We were at Wonderland, also in Canada. We figured, that since we were all in Canada already, and it was on the way that we'd go for the day. So, we'd stayed in a hotel last night and today we were just hanging out. The others were all behind us, and I had decided to go with Dimitri again, with Percy and Annabeth behind us and Adrian and Thalia in front of us. Eddie and Mia were sitting together and Christian and Lissa were sitting together. We basically took up the whole coaster.

"Oooh I didn't know that this is the super scary one that turns and loops and drops that go down very quickly." I taunted Adrian, since we were all sitting in the coaster already, strapped and technically, trapped. I grinned as the coaster started going forwards.

I was laughing and screaming the whole time, tears coming to my eyes when Adrian shrieked like a little girl. When we got off and Adrian ran off to hurl in a garbage, I clutched my sides and laughed until I ached. You'd think he'd be better with roller coasters, since they were alot safer then sky diving... but hey, Adrian still doesn't make sense to me.. but nobody needs to be scarred like that, so I guess I should be thankful.

"Adrian, did that scare you?" Thalia asked innocently.

I giggled with Liss and Mia. Dimitri, Eddie and Christian were chuckling silently with the guardians. Annabeth and Percy were leaning against each other and laughing.

"Like hell it did!" he said indignantly, wipeing the vomit off his mouth.

"It is wrong to lie Adrian." Percy chastised between laughs.

"What would your mother say?" I put my hand over my mouth in mock shock.

He glared at me and made a lame excuse about bad shrimp, even though we didn't have any shrimp. We all went to the Behemoth and when Adrian saw it he shrunk back and actually ran. He ran faster then I'd ever seen him run before... I guess that's adrenaline at work, right there.

"Well, _that_ was completely out of character." Annabeth said sarcastically.

I laughed and watched as the guardians caught up to him and then tackled him. _I guess he wouldn't stop running. _They had to fireman carry him back to us and they got a few curious and somewhat scared looks. They dropped him on the ground in front of us.

"Look what you did. You just littered, that's what you did. Go on, pick it up." I said to the guardians.

They shook their heads, trying not to laugh at Adrian, and they stepped back so that they were no longer in our circle, but close enough to step in incase something bad happened.

Adrian glared at me. "You know, you're a real bitch."

"Awww thank you!" I put my hand above my heart .

Percy and Dimitri both looked as if they were going to punch Adrian and I gave them both warning looks and they stepped off. They did give Adrian death glares though.

"Don't. Call her. A bitch." Thalia spat at him.

I grinned at her. "You go girl!"

"And go and go and then don't come back." Adrian muttered from the ground. I kicked him in the gut and he shut up.

"It's official. He's an ass." Annabeth declared.

"He's an ass." I agreed.

**'Kay so I know this was an incredibly shitty chapter. So, sorry. GO ON MY PAGE AND TAKE THE POLL!**


End file.
